land_of_the_red_sunfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivlis
ABOUT THIS BITCH HE IS GREA T HE HAS BLACK HAIR '''HOLY SHIT '''AND HE TOTALLY HAS A '''''UFCKING UNDERWORLD ''''' '''''HE RULES HOLY FUCKING ASSBALLS SO AMAZING HES LIKE HOT GET UI TFLAME DEVIL AHAHAHHAHHAAHH WEUOJFHAXEA FBHIWABCIH''''' HES LIKE OVER 1000 YEARS OLD OR SOME SHIT BUT WHO CARES ITS FICTIONAL BUT THE COMMENTS ON HIS WIKI IS RIDICULOUS JESUS CHRISR,, AND TAYDEVIL IS TOTALLY GAY FOR HIM LIKE WHAT??? I DONT KNOW BUT SHE JUST IS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'''AAAAAAAAAAAAA''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA''''' HIS THEME SONG ''[Repeat x2] '' ''My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,'' And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge I know you want it, The thing that makes me, What the guys go crazy for. They lose their minds, The way I wind, I think its time ''[Chorus x2]'' La la-la la la, Warm it up. Lala-lalala, The boys are waiting My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge I can see youre on it, You want me to teach thee Techniques that freaks these boys, It can't be bought, Just know, thieves get caught, Watch if your smart, ''[Chorus x2]'' La la-la la la, Warm it up, La la-la la la, The boys are waiting, My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge Oh, once you get involved, Everyone will look this way-so, You must maintain your charm, Same time maintain your halo, Just get the perfect blend, Plus what you have within, Then next his eyes are squint, Then he's picked up your scent, ''[Chorus x2]'' Lala-lalala, Warm it up, Lala-lalala, The boys are waiting, My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, And they're like It's better than yours, Damn right it's better than yours, I can teach you, But I have to charge ALSO Ooh ooh We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but You're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've know each other for so long Your heart's been aching but You're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you ̤͔̤͔̤͔ͦ͛ͪͦ͛ͪͦ͛ͪ